An organization (e.g., a business, a school, a research institution, etc.) may own, operate, or otherwise have access to a network that hosts applications (e.g., web applications) corresponding to different network services (e.g., a directory service, calendar and scheduling service, messaging service, storage service, billing and invoice service, accounting service, administration service, etc.). A user of the organization (e.g., an employee, student, etc.) may access an application on the network by providing credentials (e.g., a username and password) to the application. The application may use the credentials to authenticate the user and, upon successfully authenticating the user, provide the user with access to the application.